dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Leziad/CR 20 Skype Application and House Rules
36 Points build CR 20: We use CR instead of ECL, so you play as a CR 6 creature. Determining the CR of your character is simple, (Base CR + 1 per Character). Human and other core race (or race without LA normally) get a CR of 0. If you take a monster, determine the stat bonus using 10-11 and add +1 to the Cr of the monster you will play ( so a Succubus is CR 8). Why +1? Because you don't use 10-11 :P so you are stronger. If you want to play a monster you need my approval, I can disallow any particular monsters I see fit. Gold: We're using Book of Gears Ability scores, Leveling, and Feats: Feats are at each oddlevel. Background Feat: Yes Flaws: Yes, only one. Traits: Yes *Mithril is useful on weapons! Mithril weapons now are reduced one category in ease of use, resulting in one-handed greatswords and light longswords (making them finessable). *Maximum Hp: You get max hp at every level. Because rolling a 1 for a barbarian's d12 sucks. *Material Components: components are never required. *Expanded Negative Hp: I'll be using my 3.75e dying variant HERE. Death should come a little less often. *Cheaper Death: When you die and are revived, you lose 1 level... or 5000 xp... which ever is lower. It is too tragic to have your level 40 character die and realize millions of xp have been lost. And yet with the XP cost there, like casting Wish too much, you'd not want to make it a habit. *20-20-20 Rule: If by some luck you roll three 20s in a roll, that's no critical, you killed it! Since this is fatal for PCs, it is KOed and not death if a PC is 20-20-20'd. On a side note, not once have I seen this roll combination occur. *Keen and Improved Critical: They stack. I've played it before and it's not too overpowering. Plus it makes more flavor sense (one is being really sharp, the other is knowing where to put the sharp bits). Paladin and Monk Multiclassing: Go for it. You won't become an Ex-Class for multiclassing. Alignment Loosening: The Warlock may now have any alignment (but you should explain the celestial or other sources for your eldritch powers for flavor). Monks come in lawful and chaotic variations. Identify: Now takes 1 minute to cast, and may be 'swiped' over a whole pile of treasure instead of one item. Skills: Profession can actually be used to do something, but in a more general sense. Profession Sailor? You can use it for use rope, navigation, or other sailor-y duties, but only of course as it applies to boats. Synergy bonuses also come of it, DM fiat on what topics synergize with what skills... as the aforementioned Sailor and Use Rope. We are using the books of gears and the various tomes. XP Penalties: Don't exist. The Little Details: Ammo. Unless it's magic or strange ammo, I don't care. You have a quiver and enough arrows to last the battle. Same with gold, I'm not going to cross reference to see how many lbs and how many cubic feet of the 1000g you own is in your bag (and actually it's an abstract number, it may be a 1000g diamond). If you have a horde of gold too large to reasonably carry, then I'll make note it's too much then, but otherwise don't worry about it. Epic: Countinue normal progression... not the epic bullshit. By the way the rules are pretty old, if one bother you it can be changed. Category:Blog posts